Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are being manufactured to enable communications using a variety of wired and wireless communication technologies. For example devices may perform cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near field communication (NFC), fiber optic communication, etc.
In some scenarios, communication between a verifier device and a target device may rely on the distance between the devices. For example, security may be enhanced if an accurate upper bound on the distance between devices is known. Benefits may be realized for determining a distance upper bound between devices.